Overlord Excursion: The Brith of the Oververse
by Commissar Danno
Summary: To describe the Old World is to describe madness... adding an crazy Overlord to this land is not going to make it better... or is it? No actually it isn't. Discontinued
1. Chapter 0: The Day the Overlorddom Ended

**A/N**

**The original idea for this story comes from SnoWhiteDragon, who originally came up with the idea of the Overlorddom expanding beyond the original world and incorporating other universes. Since then I've expanded the idea, added my own elements and story to it. Also this story will contain a large amount of sex and violence… also the debauching of a lot of loved female characters, who I will try to keep in character as much as possible. Though in this part of the story that will not be happening. **

**In addition, the vast majority of this story will be set in third person. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, Warhammer or any other owned reference, I'm just writing a story.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chapter 0: The Day the Overlorddom Ended._

_On the day the Overlorddom ended I had just finished rearranging my knee cap collection for the 333 time this millennia when my master, the Overlord, summoned me to his throne room for the daily praise of his subjects, the listening of their complaints and of their screams when the Overlord drops them into his bottomless pit... which was happening less and less as the subjects learned not to complain to the Overlord directly… oh how I miss those screams…. Getting back to the tale of how the Overlorddom fell. I arrived at the throne room and there sitting on his most Evilness Posterior upon the most Dark and Stony throne was my lord, the one and most recent, The Overlord._

_For the past 13 years I've served him, from the time when I and the other minions un-thawed him with the breath of a dragon, then watching him grow from a 'Witch Boy' into the Overlord and having him conquer the Glorious Empire. Along the way he had other conquests as well, in fact two of the conquests were sitting next to him on the arms of his throne, they were Dark Fey and a woman that he had saved in some tropical island chain. His first concubine, Kelda, couldn't be seated next to her lord as of late because she was heavy with his child and getting up and down the stairs of the neither world tower was too tiring for her._

_I took my hunched over place in front of my lord and did the daily ritual of praising His Most Cruelest's accomplishments. After a half hour of telling him about his great genocide of the gnomes, decimation of the Glorious Empires army's and of course his great talent of barbecuing, the Overlord dismissed me and I stood to the side as his advisor for the rest of the day, as I had always done for him. _

_This day was like any other, you had the well wishers, the bureaucrats who ruled where the Overlord couldn't be bothered with day in and out, then finally there was the commoners who had their problems that they hoped the Overlord could solve, usually the Overlord solved their problems with more elaborate and hilarious means of their demise. The final group was not so surprisingly small, having only one person today. This one was a man of about midlife years, in a heavy fur suit and with an unsurprising nervous expression on his face. When he spoke, he didn't ask for anything… yet, but instead he told my lord of something strange._

_The man was a hunter who had just returned from a successful trip hunting baby seals, but on this journey he saw something disturbing. The hunter told my lord that he saw Remnant Legionnaires constructing, what looked to him, as a huge arch way, in the middle of practically nowhere. This unsettled my lord and he thanked the man, something that he was doing more often ever since he had more female company as of late, and asked the hunter what he wanted in return. The dumb sod, the hunter not the magnificent great and evil Overlord, said he wanted a night with one of my lord's mistresses. Instead my Overlord gave him something equally satisfying, well to the rest of the assembled advisors and well wishers, my lord dropped him down the bottomless pit and we listened to his screams all the way down._

_After that was done my lord turned to me and said." Gnarl, do you have any idea what is happening above in the north, with this arch that the Remnant are building?" I replied." Other then maybe building them for past triumphs, after you had torn down their other arches, I have no idea." _

_The overlord shrugged and said." Whatever the case may be my ax has not tasted Legionnaire blood for… about 12 hours I think." And so he stood up then strode forwards to the portal and entered it, sending him to Nordburg. I and his two mistresses watched from the Netherworld as our lord marched from the frozen town, his army of minions all around him, to the polar reaches of this cold world…. Hmm, maybe I should be more poetic in my future verses._

_Yes, getting back to my tale. The Overlord soon reached the Legionnaires encampment. I was much larger then we could of thought of a defeated army. A full legion surrounded an arch over 300 feet tall, made out of marble and, surprisingly, a little upside down umbrella on top… or what we thought was one at the time. After a moment of looking at the army below, my lord caused a great number of minions to appear, well over 10,000 and had them charge into the encampment below. The slaughter that followed was the most epic battle I've ever witness till then, it was so great that I can't even begin to explain what I saw, so I won't._

_After my Overlord had finished off the last of the legion, a captain, the Overlord simply stepped from a hill, piled a hundred deep with the bodies of the dead, and onto the top of the arch. There he saw someone that wasn't part of the legion. The figure was neither a man nor a woman, It's body was humanoid and it was cloaked, but that was the end of similarities between it and a human, it was covered in darkness from head to toe, the only light it gave off was the glow of its purple eyes… it looked unnatural and this coming from a minion who saw a gorilla write a book on why his species turn their backs to each other and then get an award on it._

_As my spoke to the creature I could also tell that he was having the same thought as I, probably because we were at the award show on the same night the gorilla won best new novelist." What are you and why are you in my Overlorddom?" He ordered._

_The figure looked at him and said in a tone I will never forget." **Proper Order will be restored.**" It then pulled down a lever attached to the metal umbrella. There was a low humming noise and the umbrella's rod glowed with purple light. The light then shot up into space the creature disappearing as well, its black smoke like body being slowly sucked into the umbrella. My master, the overlord tried to stop it by cutting its head off. But it was to no avail, the ax head passed through its neck like a knife through fog. That was when he must of noticed the arch was also glowing with energy, though he was on top of the large building I was able to see the entire structure. _

_What I saw through the center of the archway could only be described as madness. It was like looking through a looking glass, or in this case a kaleidoscope made by a demented sprite, through the entire arch I could see a landscape ever changing, in a matter of seconds different ecosystems were created and destroyed, entire castles were built in seconds before crumbling back to the ground. It took me a moment to register but I also saw entire army's of malformed and chaotic looking monsters. Unlike the minions under the overlords control these creatures were not weak or small or even possibly funny looking, no these monsters were powerful, huge and deadly. _

_It took me another moment to realize that these creatures came in four different verities. First was the red ones, these creatures were slim and had long powerful arms and legs with huge black swords, second were pale purple creatures that had a femine charm with lobster claws and racy clothes, third were green creatures that had one eye and looked to be decaying in front of me but were laughing, and last were blue or pink monsters that changed always, their mouths, eyes and legs replacing each other in seconds._

_Then I realized, this wasn't a looking glass, this arch was a gateway into that realm!_

_"My lord!" I cried out." You must stop that creature now."_

_"And how do I do that Gnarl?" The overlord question back as he looked around, his eyes falling on the umbrella." Never mind." He said before he lifted up his ax and charged at the upside down metal umbrella. He brought his ax down on the umbrella, cutting its stem in two._

_But even as he did he was enfolded by darkness similar to that creature, and in a flash of light as dark as midnight he, several dozen of his minions and the arch disappeared. I and the Overlords concubines watched with open surprised eyes. _

_On that day the Overlorddom ended… to be replaced with Over-Verse. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N End: So what do you folks think, did I nail Gnarls personality right? Also expect updates to come slow.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rude awakenings and greetings

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Sorry for the delay folks. Been working on a few things and also writers block. As it turns out I've decided to work on this story from Gnarls point of view for a couple of reasons. First it's a lot easier to write in a first (second person?) and the other reason is I love writing as the evil little bugger. In this chapter our dear overlord faces his first challenges in the old world… and the hilarious solutions he has.**

/

_When my lord awoke he found himself atop the giant arch with a hundred minions. I could see what he saw and one of the first things he did was to look over the edge of the arch… the bottom was down… far down… really far down…. That was when I chirped in." My Overlord, can you hear me?" I asked through his helm." Yes I can hear you Gnarl… what in the name of my domain happened?" The overlord replied in his deep voice." I don't know my lord, I saw the machine explode and suddenly you were gone." _

"…_Have you any idea where I am?" My overlord asked. I could not answer, it took me a moment to reply." My…my lord .I-I don't thin-." I then got a good look at his surroundings and it confirmed my suspicions. His location was in a valley surrounded by mountains to his left and right. These were grey lifeless peaks, their tops covered in snow. They were not anything I've seen on our world before and I should know since I wrote 'Gnarly Travels: An adventuring advisors guide to the world', on sale now at all major bookstores and shopping malls._

"_You're not in our world… not the Neatherworld or the Human world, you're just… not here. I can only see and talk to you via this link." When I told him this news the Overlord sighed." I'm not even going to ask about if you know how I can get home."_

"_I'm sorry my lord. I can at least give a bit of advice though." I hopefully said." That is?" My lord asked." Keep on going and don't stop till your sitting on your throne back in the Neatherworld tower."_

"_Well its better then nothing…." He replied." But I could use some advice on getting down at the moment a bit more… why the feck does the legion build everything so fecking big?" He mumbled the second part and I could barely hear it. I looked down, following his eyes… that's when I had a thought, maybe the Overlord wouldn't of had made it down by his own. But he had a small army of minions."Hmm." I chewed on my finger." I… *Chewchew* have an idea, you can use the minions."_

"_And do what? Make them jump off so I have a soft landing?... Actually that's not a bad idea." He then kicked a brown off the top of the arch, he screamed all the way down till there was a satisfying splat." Alright, you next pudg-" I cy=ut in." No no, I mean that if you link the minions together like a chain, then you can climb down it." I could see that he rolled his eyes." Then why didn't you say so?" The Overlord then looked around for a anchor for his chain." Ah yes that'll do." He said looking at the remains of the metal umbrella. _

_He pointed at a portly minion. _"_You, yes you pudgy you're the top of the chain, wrap your arms around that machine… while you at it take the rest of you take those wire things out of the machine. No don't eat them gather up enough to go around your wrists, yes that's it. Now then start lining up behind pudgy… I don't care that you think he farts, we all fart, his may be worse so deal with it. Now start by tying your wrists to his legs, the next one will do that and so will the next one…. Alright start going off the side... AFTER YOU TIE YOURSELVES OFF, NITWITS! " He yelled, trying to get his minions to do their work properly so that he could at least safely get to the ground._

_After half an hour of yelling, yelping and screaming to death (the five additional minions who lost their lives falling to death wouldn't be missed) the chain was ready. " It is truly a marvel of makeshift engineering." I said looking at the contraption." Yeah… or the single most stupid thing that I've ever done." Saren retorted._

"_There was Elvin spring break my lord."_

"_And I told you never to mention that incident again!"_

"_Alright my lord calm down please… it's not like you knew what would happen when you put that hola skirt on."_

"_Gnarl, if you say another word I'm throwing you into Gibbets forge when I return." He growled, like a scaly dragon that was not to far up his family tree._

"_Shutting up sir." And I did so._

_The cranky Overlord mumbled and started to climb down his chain. Minions started yelping and crying out as soon as he took his first step." Oh shut up, I put you under these boots before when they were spiked. This should be a treat." The overlord told them to stop whining, but that wouldn't stop them for another hour till he arrived at the base of the arch on the grey lifeless earth. He jumped down and landed on the squishy remains of minions who had fallen to their deaths."Now then what to do with the lot of you?" He asked himself as he looked up at the living chain." Right, hang around for a while till I think something up." He shouted up at his minions. They whined back and called him unflattering names for a man of his standing._

_The great evilness didn't listen to them, like ever had, instead he thought and thought. Then a wicked grin formed behind his helmet." Alright here's how this is going to happen. I'm going to put skinny here onto my shoulders and then starting with pudgy you're going to climb down one by one to the ground. Now… start!" Because of the magic abilities of his helmet the little buggers understood everything that he had told them from top to bottom. Saren got underneath skinny and felt literally two tons of weight on his shoulders from over a 100 minions, he swayed and so did the chain on top of him, it slowly became lighter though as each minion climbed down from his shoulders. After another hour, now with the sun at its pinnacle, the last minion climbed down from the comically swaying tower of flesh._

"_Right you miserable lot, listen up." The overlord spoke, not wasting any time." We're going to start marching and look for a way off of this world, place, plane or some other inter-dimensional word." He began to walk, his small army of minions following behind. For several hours The Overlord and his band of creatures marched, taking in where they were. And where they were was not on their world. The valley's they walked through was barren and rocky; the mountains to either side of them looked just as inviting and worse. But there were signs that these lands were inhabited, burned or tumbled down structures of stone abounded the valley's floor as well as crude glyphs that even the minions found hard to understand, including fossilized animals of great height and width standing where they died._

_It was near dusk when my hungry overlord caught a whiff of cooked meat, then right after that so did his minions."Fresh meat! Cooked meat!" These and sudden musical chant of 'Food' was called by the minions as they rushed forward to the smell of wonderful eats. The Overlord, being both their leader and hungry enough to eat a dozen baby seals, followed after them. That was till he saw the first of the camps occupants from a few hundred yards away. _

_The creature was gigantic, standing twice as tall as the overlord and a good five times wider in girth. It's tan, flabby flesh above the waist was bear to the world with only an iron plate covering its belly. It carried a gigantic club and it was not alone. Others of its kind emerged from tents and small green creatures ran among their legs, looking much like minions with big noses." Gnarl, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I did and couldn't understand what these creatures could be." Yes I am. I have no idea what they are my lord… but whatever they are there are a lot of them." There was at least forty of the creatures, the smallest being his just above the Overlord, that wasn't counting the hundreds of green nosy minions. We watched as one of the critters was picked up and tossed into one of the giants mouths, and could see that they also had bones of meat in their hands. _

"_Well… they look more then a bit barbaric then our usual barbarians." I said to my Overlord, observing these creatures. They were not human, I could tell that by their general appearance, they could have been human at one time, but that must have been long ago." Aye, Gnarl and it's likely that there's more." A rider upon a tusked, hairy monster appeared from the camp. The rider was the largest of its flabby kinsmen, it was huge in height and girth, he was also the most heavily armored and carried with him a pair of weapons. The first was a heavy club, it was metal ringed and was had to be at one time a full tree. The second was a strange item, it was a metal barrel attached to a wooden stock and a crude spring operated device at the rear of the item. As we found out later it was called a pistol, though one created for these creatures to use._

_It stopped a few yards away from The Overlord and took a chunk of meat into its mouth, before speaking."North man, you pay tax to Goldtooth?" Its voice was an odd thing, it sounded like slabs of meat hitting each other as it chewed its food and possessed a wisp of Qin accent. My Overlord, being supremely… well to be truthful, arrogant crossed his arms and replied." Why would I pay taxes? I am The Overlord, master of all realms? It is you who should be paying me!" The giant snorted, he went for his pistol but at seeing how my Overlord was armored and that there were a hundred minions, a small number but still enough to take him down if need be. Instead the giant chuckled so loud the mountainsides echoed loudly." Then you die."_

_The creature spurred its mount away from my master, returning back to its encampment. It bellowed an order that I could just make out." First to kill North Man gets his best bits." There was a howl from the assembled creatures as they thumped their firsts against their chests and stomped their feet, squishing the small minion like creatures under foot." My lord, right now might be a good time for some insidious inspired tactics on your end."_

"_You think Gnarl? I can think of something, but I will need some help." My most evilness said. I was shocked, he actually needed help, he was asking for it. He never did that before, instead having taken advice or listened to me as I yammered on as his advisor, and that had me worried." Look around my lord. Maybe you might find something to fight with?" My lord shifted his gaze to the left and right." With what? I only see rocks and boulders… hold up evil plan forming." From my lords peripheral vision I could start to see the flabby giants start to march towards my lord, more riders of the hairy beasts appeared from the camp as well._

"_My lord you better put your plan into action soon. Their amassing to… literally crush you." I said quickly and with nervousness, watching what my lord was seeing with wide eyes. For his part the Overlord was silent while he put his plan into motion. I could only see a blur of activity from the minions as they ran to my masters left flank, leaving the Overlord defenseless. I thought that this was an insane strategy to begin with, but as it turned out it was a smart move._

_What my lord had done was move the minions onto the mountainside. He had the browns move behind boulders, as where the reds. The greens moved towards the ogres and out of the way of the boulders when they were pushed down. The Blues stayed back for support. _

_The flabby creatures roared when they saw my master defenseless and picked up their pace for the now much easier prey. At fifty yards my lord gave the order and the browns started to move the boulders. The going was slow at first, but the browns put their backs into it and the first two boulders were rolling down the valley at the monstrous infantry. Most of the creatures were able to avoid the first two boulders, though three were crushed under their weight, one boulder passed through their ranks and the other was stopped outright by the bulk of one of the giant creatures. The creatures though were disorganized, crushing and crashing into each other to avoid the boulders, slowing their charge. Then more boulders came on at them and more of the beings were stopped or crushed. _

_Things began to fall apart for the creatures when a shaggy beast and its rider was rolled over by an four ton rock. They crept on coming though, but at a slower pace. Then the reds unleashed their fire magic and real panic was setting into the monsters. By the time the lead elements reached my over lord the tribe were reduced to only 15 of their original number of forty. When their lead elements raised their clubs to strike the overlord, they were set upon by a pack of thirty greens. One of the giant shaggy creatures was pulled down from cut ham strings, its rider falling from its mount before having its throat slit. _

_One of the flabby creatures tried to get the minions off its comrades back by swatting at them, instead it split three of his flabby comrades skulls, as the greens danced on the giants back's. The monster that tried to help its comrade was finished from a blow by its own club, when a green climbed onto its face, the green was splattered on its face from the blow but it was a decent sacrifice._

_My overlord got into the action as well, he charged into the combat, ax swinging and singing in the air. These were not random blows delivered to slice or dice, these were precise cuts aimed at the flabby creatures necks. Going for the heart would have been hard , he could of done that but his axe head would be buried into a deep chest and he couldn't waste prescious seconds pulling it out. The overlord could of tried for the spine as well, but there would be the same problem as with the heart. So a quick slash across the neck of the distracted creature would do. Let it drown in its own blood and move on to more kill's instead, taking the glory from the little assassins._

_When the Overlord finished with the last of the flabby creatures, their was a report as loud as a thunderclap and my lord staggered as his left side had a chunk blown out of it. My lord howled in pain and spun around to face the direction of the shot. He could see the tribes leader throwing his smoking pistol to the side and getting its club ready." Minions stay back. This one is mine." He growled and buried his axe into the ground._

_The flabby giant chuckled and began to charge at the overlord, thinking that my lord had lost his wits since he was throwing away his weapon. In fact my lord was charging a powerful spell, blue fire and lightning crackling in his right fist. The flabby creature saw this too late and tried to move his tusked mount out of the way. But it was to avail and my lord unleashed his power in a flash of light blinding my lord. In the after images I could see that the shaggy beast slumped and fell, its fur burning, cooking the dead flesh._

_The overlord, not wasting any time picked up his axe and stalked forward, blinking the spots from his eyes. The flabby leader stood and shook himself up right, lifting his club on high and turning his head side to side, looking for my master. This time it was my master who charged first, he caught the fat tribal leader of guard and deleived a downward strike._

_The leader raised his left arm to defend itself."CLANG!"The axe bit deep into an arm guard, the slightest of skin had been broken and my lord had drawn first blood. My lord drew back for another strike, but before he could the leader swung his club around."WAM!" It impacted my lords injured side and sent him sprawling to the ground. My lord clutched his side with his free hand and growled in pain, blood streamed down his gauntlet._

_The giant was suddenly above him, the club raised high to delver the finishing blow. My lord, being a accomplished warrior, magic user and moonlighting partier, used some fancy foot work. He launched himself to the beasts left with his left foot, then he turned and then kicked off with his right. This sent him behind the monster and my lord swung and buried the axe in the hamstring of the creature. It roared as it fell on to its good knee. It was smart though and instead of try to attack my lord on its left, it instead whipped around to its right. This time my overlord leapt back to give distance between the blow and he was clipped by the tip of the club. _

_The blow was glancing and did not slow my overlord. With a two handed grip and grunt through the pain in his side, he drove the head of his ax into the monsters head, splitting it in twain. I wonder why people say 'Split in Twain', I know it's a fancier way of saying split in two, but why did it become such a useful saying? I know that I wasn't around when it was created, so who did?_

_Here I am getting away from the story again. So my lord raised his axe high into the air and gave a shout of victory, nothing fancy just evil overlord basic. His eyes then settled on the green skinned, large nosed, minion like creatures. I wonder what was he thinking when he shifted his view to his own minions, I wondered if he smiled when a new plot entered into his mind._

_He walked forward to the encampment, the green creatures scurrying away from him as he entered the outskirts of the former flabby tribe's grounds." Who is in charge of ya greenskined shortstuffs! Come here right now!" A slightly larger, that is to say he reached up to my lords groin, greenskin was pushed forward. It squeaked when it looked upon my lord." Y-yes most large one?" It said in a high pitched voice. My lord's voice was powerful and full of command." You, what is your name?" The creature looked like it was about to fient." M-m-my name is Gory Spittal large one."_

_My lord gave a bark of a laugh." Spittal. Tell me, what are you and your fellow… large noses?"_

"_We are Gnoblars. W-we are servants to the Ogre clan and Tyrant Blast Tooth, which you have so roundly slaughter." My lord sounded intrigued as he asked the next question." Tyrant Blast Tooth is it? Then he isn't this Goldtooth character?" Spittal shook his head violently." No, no. Tyrant Blast Tooth was a servant to the Over-Tyrant Gresus Goldtooth, lord of the mountains of Mourn."_

_My lord scratched his scaly chin in thought, before saying." I will make you a deal Spittal. Should you accept then you and all that follow you will become my minions, you will obey and you might die. But at least you won't be eaten or crushed underfoot. If you refuse then I will have my minions kill every last one of you. I do not make idle threats. See to your last masters and you know the truth."_

_The Gnoblars nodded its head gleefully." I accept, I accept!" It practically screamed. My lord chuckled." Good. You are now under the service of the Overlord." Spittal nodded and hugged his leg." Yes Overlord, yes my good and kind Overlord." My master rolled his eyes at being called 'good and kind'. He turned his attention away from the pitiful creature and instead focused on a large patina covered bronze barrel, on a crude wagon._

"_What is that?" He said pointing at the odd contraption. Spittal turned and looked at the machine."Its call Mountain Splitter my overlord. It was Tyrant Blast Tooths old Ironblaster." My overlord ventured another question." What is it pulled by?"_

"_A mournfang my lord, You faced them in battle only a few moments ago." Gears spun in the Overlords head." Well I think I was shot by a smaller version of it…." I could sense that he was most defiantly smiling. "I think I shall show this wannabe 'Over Tyrant' how it would feel to be shot by one of these… up the arse!"_


End file.
